


breaker

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Suggestive Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, feeder!minhyuk, vampire!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: And humans are only meant to be their preys, not companions, and not in any situation, equals.





	breaker

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwon's teaser pics have been giving vampire vibes and so i finally decided to sit down and write this
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> here's a russian translation by DramaQueen1929: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8285241/21085024

When Hyungwon returns home at ten in the evening and finds his door unlocked, he knows there are only two options to who the intruder is. Hunters have been going around the city lately - Hyungwon doesn't really speak to others his kind, but that doesn't mean he's completely unaware of everything that's going on in the underworld. At least two vampires have been taken down this week.

He creaks the door open and slides in with quiet steps, sensing no strange presences neither in the hall nor the bathroom nearby.

His eyes fall on the pair of shoes left in the middle of the floor - old red sneakers with white shoelaces - and the tension in his body leaves. Oh, this intruder is no hunter, alright.

Hyungwon grabs the sneakers and puts them on his shoerack, followed by his own black oxfords after he kicks them off his feet. The apartment is still silent, the lights off in every room, and he quietly makes his way into the bedroom.

"Minhyuk-" he starts, and stops right after, the words dying in his throat as his eyes find the human sprawled on the bed with a book in his hands.

Minhyuk looks up at him and grins, shutting his book right away as if he hadn't really even been reading it. He's wearing Hyungwon's bathrobe, the cloth a tad too big for his frame and loosely tied by his waist, so it exposes half of his chest and hangs off one shoulder. But Hyungwon has seen him like this before and so it's _exactly_ not what caught him so off guard.

"What did you do to your hair?" Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk keeps the smile on his face as he sits up straight, running a hand through the freshly-dyed, red strands of hair.

"Do you like it?" He asks, getting up from the bed and making his way to Hyungwon with soft steps. "I wanted it red, because it reminds me of you."

Hyungwon frowns. He lets Minhyuk cradle his face into his warm hands before replying, honestly, "It suits you."

Minhyuk beams. "Thank you."

"Is that why you came?" Hyungwon asks him, lifting his hand up to wrap his cold, pale fingers around Minhyuk's wrist. "I've told you not to show up like this."

"And yet you gave me the spare key," Minhyuk responds lightly, glancing down at Hyungwon's clothes before asking, "Were you working?"

"Yeah, I was," Hyungwon says, and raises an eyebrow at the way Minhyuk's lips twitch into another amused smile. "What is it?"

"It's just adorable how you work in a museum," Minhyuk explains, pulling his hand free from Hyungwon's grip only to tap the tip of Hyungwon's nose with his finger. "You know, when you're this great, ancient thing yourself."

"I'm not _ancient_ ," Hyungwon protests, "I was born in-"

"In the seventeenth century, I know," Minhyuk says, his eyes twinkling as he steps back and pulls the robe up to cover his shoulder. "Anyway, to answer your previous question, my hair isn't the only reason I came here."

Hyungwon raises his eyebrow, gesturing at the bathrobe, "You came so you could take a shower in my bathroom?"

"I took a whole bath, actually," Minhyuk corrects him, "but that was just because I was getting bored and it's already late. You _do_ know why I'm really here, Hyungwon."

"I do," Hyungwon admits, turning away from Minhyuk while shrugging the suit jacket off his shoulders, "and I appreciate the offer, but I don't need that tonight."

He hears Minhyuk make some kind of a noise of protest, and then the human grabs his shoulder, forcing him to turn back around and look at him again. Hyungwon tilts his head in question as he tosses his jacket on the nearby office chair and loosens his tie to take it off. "What is it?"

Minhyuk stares at him for a moment, and then crosses his arms and shoots his gaze down onto the floor. His red hair falls on his eyes. "You haven't fed from me in ten days."

Hyungwon blinks. There's a slight discomfort at how straight-forward Minhyuk is - they've been on it for a several months now, but Minhyuk is the first human voluntarily donating his blood to Hyungwon like this in the time of his existence, and he's still not used to the thought. It's a taboo, on top of that, to both species - humans, because they despise the thought of keeping a vampire alive with their own blood - vampires, because they despise the thought of having any kind of close relations to humans when they're not drinking their blood. Having a feeder means having to take care of them after the feast and having to make sure not to drink too much blood to cause them any crucial harm.

And humans are only meant to be their preys, not companions, and not in any situation, equals. _Oh_ , how his pureblood family would burn with rage if they saw him right now.

"I know," he finally says, "and I'm doing fine."

Minhyuk huffs. "I'm sorry, but I can _see_ that you're not doing fine," he says, nodding his head at the mess of clothes and other things that lies on Hyungwon's desk and floor. "It's a mess in here. And you...you look exhausted."

Hyungwon resists the urge to roll his eyes. Minhyuk really is way too kind for his own good.

"You don't need to worry about me, Minhyuk," he says, not giving any time for the man to protest, "I have survived without you for centuries already, haven't I?"

Minhyuk's face falls, and Hyungwon knows right away he touched a sensitive spot. However, it's _true._ A human's life is just a short stop passing by to vampires. Hyungwon has seen the same person as a baby and been there ninety-five years later in their funeral, not aged a day during all that time.

"But," Minhyuk protests, his voice a tad bit weaker, "but you need to feed, Hyungwon, and I'm _right here."_

Hyungwon sighs, trying to speak again, but Minhyuk strides closer to him and grabs his hands, interrupting him. The bathrobe slides down his shoulder again, seeming almost intentional, and Hyungwon runs his tongue along his fangs as his eyes lock onto the exposed skin.

" _Please_ ," Minhyuk whispers, bringing Hyungwon's hands up to his mouth, his lips gently brushing the vampire's knuckles as he speaks, "I know it's stupid, but I've been worried _sick_. You don't need to hold back with me, I've told you already. I'm not going to _break_."

Hyungwon swallows, his eyes flickering from Minhyuk's chest to his neck and face. Being so close, he can hear the blood as it rushes inside of Minhyuk's veins, feel his increased heartrate through his hands that are still holding Hyungwon's. He leans even closer, the tip of his nose brushing Minhyuk's. He's fully aware of his eyes slowly turning into a deep shade of crimson and his fangs pushing out from behind his lips, and still, Minhyuk looks straight back at him, fearless and trusting, open and _so_ , so fragile.

It's dangerous. Hyungwon wants to both protect and destroy him.

"But what if I were to break you?" he asks, slowly pulling his hands free to run them down to Minhyuk's shoulder's, underneath the bathrobe and then to his forearms. "What if you _do_ break?"

Minhyuk looks him in the eyes and says, "It would still be okay."

"Not to me," Hyungwon mutters, and then, before Minhyuk has any time to react, pushes him down onto the bed behind him. Minhyuk lets out a strangled whimper, but doesn't protest when Hyungwon climbs in between his legs and leans down to inhale his scent.

He can hear Minhyuk's heart thudding rapidly against his chest, breathe in the sweet scent of his blood, and it nearly drives him over the edge. _Nearly_. With all the self-control he has left, he lifts his head from Minhyuk's neck and looks at his face instead.

Minhyuk looks back at him, his eyes glassy and lips parted, his red hair a mess, and Hyungwon stares at him much longer than he intended to. Red _really_ does fit him.

"Hyungwon," the human breathes out, reaching over to Hyungwon's face in his daze and pulling him back down to his neck. " _Do it._ Feed on me."

Hyungwon slowly lets himself loose. He brings one hand to Minhyuk's hair and the other underneath his back, pressing there to make him arch his body. Minhyuk tilts his head back, giving Hyungwon better access to his neck while inhaling deeply.

Hyungwon loves the effect this has on Minhyuk, the way he gets just as high as Hyungwon does, his eyes fluttering closed and soft, pleasured sounds emitting from his mouth as Hyungwon bares his fangs and sinks them in his skin.

The moment Hyungwon tastes Minhyuk's blood on his tongue, a shiver shoots down his spine, causing him to groan in satisfaction. He sinks his fangs in deeper and grabs Minhyuk's hair tighter, his eyes falling shut as he swallows, the sweetness of the taste pulling at each of his senses so violently he almost loses control altogether.

And he hadn't really felt that hungry before, even without feeding for over a week, but now it feels as if he'd been _starving_. He swallows more of the blood, nearly moaning as it flows down his throat and warms him up. He can feel some of the liquid dripping out from between his lips, flowing down Minhyuk's neck to his collarbones and to the bedsheets underneath, and usually Hyungwon is a neat eater but now he doesn't really _care_.

He can hear Minhyuk whimpering and feel his hand on the back of his neck, his nails pressing on Hyungwon's skin, and it just adds to his high. Minhyuk's blood- _Minhyuk_ \- Hyungwon thinks he's addicted.

It must be a bad thing. Being addicted to a human, much more to a human like Minhyuk who deserves to live a life far from Hyungwon and his kind.

It must be a bad thing, but it feels so _good_ and Hyungwon doesn't try to fight it. Minhyuk is good. Minhyuk is beautiful and blessed by the heavens and Hyungwon is tainting him, twisting him with the most horrifying ways, just to taste him, just to have him, and because Minhyuk is so good, he lets him.

Minhyuk's hand on the back of his neck slips, and that's when Hyungwon returns to his senses. He snaps his eyes open and pulls back, sliding his hands away from Minhyuk's hair and back and letting him fall back onto the stained sheets.

Minhyuk looks at him with half-lidded eyes, soft puffs of breath escaping from his mouth as he lies there, blood staining his neck and collarbones, and he's still so beautiful and Hyungwon _aches_ to hold him.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then wraps his arms around Minhyuk, pulling him up until he's straddling Hyungwon's lap, his legs on either sides of Hyungwon's. He doesn't react when Hyungwon presses a kiss on his bitemark, leaning against Hyungwon in exhaustion, his head lying against Hyungwon's shoulder.

Hyungwon traces the stains of blood with his tongue, and leans back a little as he feels Minhyuk's body suddenly still.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Minhyuk answers meekly. Hyungwon feels him breathe against his neck, soft and slow, the tip of his nose brushing at the skin there. "What do I taste like?"

Hyungwon is about to answer him - tell him, _sweet_ , like he always does when Minhyuk asks - but then Minhyuk moves, cradling his face into his hands and looking at him. "Not my blood," he whispers, leaning over to press a light kiss on Hyungwon's still blood-stained lips, "what do _I_ taste like?"

And Hyungwon doesn't know what to tell him, mainly because he's speechless in all the possible ways, his lips tingling as he stares into Minhyuk's deep, inviting eyes. Minhyuk stares back at him, his hands warm on Hyungwon's cheeks, and it just reminds Hyungwon of the fact that this is all forbidden.

"You taste like _mine_ ," he says.

He's never really followed rules, anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
